


Love You

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before the final battle against Voldemort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Love You

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, Potter."

"I'm serious, I really do," Harry curled tightly around Draco, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Why are you telling me this? It's not going to change anything."

Harry sighed, "I know, but... well, it makes things easier. Knowing that you know. Not having to worry about if I never get the chance to tell you."

Draco rolled around to face Harry, pressing a light kiss to his lips, "Love you, too. Now can we go to sleep? Or you'll sleep through the battle."

"Funny, really funny." Harry brushed a lock of hair out of Draco's face, running his finger along the shell of his ear and down his neck, pulling him into a slow, soft kiss. "G'night, love."

"Night, Potter," Draco replied with a wink, burrowing into Harry's warmth, his head resting on his chest.


End file.
